


Shattered Glass

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Caring, Chronic Pain, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Sorbet Shark cookie is a perfect kid. They never complain, always work perfectly and smile a lot, perhaps a little too much. Obviously, it's hiding something.
Relationships: Sorbet shark Cookie & Ice Captain cookie (cookie run)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, two things before reading !  
> In this fic, Sorbet talks. No explaination why, I just want them to talk   
> Second, this is a vent fic. I used it as a way to write about my experience with chronic pain, so please don't tell me that it's unrealistic or something. I based the concept around the original tale of the little mermaid if you're curious.   
> Have fun reading it <3

Sorbet shark  
After so many years at the sea, ice captain never thought she would be able to meet such an interesting creature

They really were one of a kind, a truly adorable cookie that was only looking for love and adventure.   
Having this desire to always help, never be a burden, to explore and find treasures ... It reminded her a lot of Pirate's younger self. 

When the small cookie admited that thzy weren't comfortable staying in pirate's crew anymore but still wanted to stay on the seas, she obviously took the chance to get them on her ship. She already pretty much adopted the young peppermint, and because the two got along well she thought that having a friend would be a good idea. That and ... Making sure they wouldn't fall into another pirate's hands was important. 

She was truly surprised by how well they behaved. Extremly loyal and honest, quick to learn everything about marine and the ways they worked, and most importantly, anything seemed to make them happy. Every time they were thanked for their helped or congratulated because they did a good work, they always had the biggest smile on their face. It was heartwarming. Still, Ice captain couldn't help but worry. The fact that they never complained, not even once, was just a little bit alarming to her. It was rare for her to think that much about the members of her crew, but she asked several times to them if they were okay and each time they simply smiled and denied the existence of any kind of problem. After a little while, she just decided to let it go and simply not mention it again. She believed that this was the truth and there was no reason to worry anymore. 

Until one day.

It wasn't a big day for anyone on the ship, rather one of the long and boring ones where nothing much happened. Everything was alright on the ship, so much that there was nothing to do, not even paperwork. To appreciate the day fully, ice captain decided to take a walk through the ship. And that's when she heard it. Near the rooms of her crew, she heard loud sobs. 

The leader was strict, but never heartless. If someone needed help for any reasons, she would try to do what she could to make the situation better. She walked towards the door where the sobbing came from, knocked, waited a few seconds and opened it. 

Inside the room, there was the child she took care of, crying loudly while biting and clawing his sheets. They seemed to be in a lot of distress, and in clear pain, so much that they did not even notice the cookie that just arrived in their room. Captain took a little bit of time before walking next to the bed, sitting on it, and gently touching the other's shoulder. The little cookie's body started shaking due to the chock. They weren't expecting anyone to find them. The got on their knees, sniffed, stared at the lady before hugging her and going back to tears. 

Ice captain was ... Not the biggest fan of hugs. Not that she didn't appreciate them, it was more because of situations. She was never sure of how she should react. But this time, it completely got off her mind. She gently held the kid against her chest, rubbing their back. It took quite a long time before Sorbet actually calmed down. Slowly but surely, their tears dried out and they started to regain their mind. And when the sobbing began to become a little rare, Ice finally let got of the body she held to ask the question that burnt her lips 

"Tell me deary. What's going on ?"

At first the kid looked away and didn't say a word. They seemed to be ashamed. But after a little bit, they sighed and simply answered. 

"It's pretty complicated."

"I am here to listen. I won't go anywhere before you tell me what is wrong and we find a solution to make it better."

Sorbet bit their lip and once again, clawed their sheets

"It's about my body."

"Are you not happy about your current body ?"

"No ! -well ... Yes. It's not that I unhappy about how I am right now, quite the opposite. I've never been happier. But ... There's a big problem ... It hurts."

The lady wasn't sure what to answer, so she simply repeated 

"It hurts ?"

"Yes."

"Do you ... Have an idea why ?"

"No. I have no idea why it hurts so bad. I never broke a bone or injured myself there, it just ... Hurts ... So bad ... Whenever I turn back into a shark, it disappears. But I don't want to be a shark. I want to be on land. With others. Here I am happy. I don't want to go back to the ocean, where I'm always lonely and scared. Most of the time I can hide it but ... Sometimes the pain is too big. It hurts too bad. So I just cry a lot because I'm feeling bad."

"Why have you never mentioned that ..?"

"Because I don't want to be a burden."

A few tears fell down of the little kid's cheeks again. 

"Whenever I said I was hurt on Pirate's ship, people told me that there was nothing they could do about it. So it was useless for me to tell. I didn't want to be annoying ... I didn't want people to think I was only here to complain... So I stopped talking about it."

The more they talked, the more ice captain felt a pain in her chest. Such thing shouldn't happen to such a small child. No one should be out through that kind of suffering. 

"And the pain. What kind of pain is it ?"

"I don't know. I never felt anything like that before, it's the most powerful pain I ever felt. It's very strong. It makes me want to cry."

Ice captain slowly hugged the child once again, patting their head with a smile. She rarely smiled, but this time was an exception. She wanted to make them feel better. Comfortable. And loved. 

"You're not a burden. I understand how hard it can be, and so from now on I will need you to be honest with me whenever I ask you if you're feeling okay. If you need a lot of rest, we'll give you what you need. As for the pain, we have a lot of medication in my office. I'm sure that even if the pain won't disapear, it'll at least make it better. Is that alright with you ?"

The cookie sniffed and nodded. They tried to get up but their legs trembled to the point where they couldn't stand. So the lady simply scooped them between her arms and hold them tight to make sure they wouldn't fall. 

"Let's get going, shall we ? I'm sure you'll feel a lot better once it's over."

Sorbet shark looked at her face before snuggling against her chest with a smiled. As they left the room, they let a simple little whisper out of their lips, something that they always wanted to say

"I'm not a burden."


End file.
